The present invention relates to a pat type clearer device, and more particularly to a pat type clearer device having a clearer member which may be easily and securely mounted in a retainer frame which may be also easily installed in opposition to a bottom draft roller.
It is well known that a clearer device for a bottom draft roller uses a cleaning clearer member formed of leather, rubber, synthetic rubber or laminated non-woven cloth and adapted to contact the circumferential surface of the roller. It is also well known that a pat type clearer device uses a clearer member formed of a relatively thick plate-like material and that the edge of the plate-like clearer member is adapted to contact the circumferential surface of the roller. Generally, the conventional clearer device as mentioned above is arranged per space (stuff) between roller stands, and four to eight (corresponding to the number of spindles in one stuff) clearer members are mounted on one supporting member.
As the clearer device must be cleaned periodically or on occasion, it necessarily must be easily mounted and demounted. Particularly, the pat type clearer device must be supported so that the contact edge of each clearer member may uniformly contact the circumferential surface of the draft roller. Further, in mounting a plurality of clearer members onto the supporting member, it is necessary to true up the edges of the clearer members by using a special jig. Thus, the pat type clearer device requires that it may be easily mounted and demounted to the draft roller, and that all the clearer members may uniformly contact the draft roller to reliably effect a cleaning operation, and that it may be securely retained in place during operation.